LEB:PC:Narvala ir'Sarhain (drothgery)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=weapon |Power Description=Attack: +8 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 2 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Channel Divinity: Narvala can use only one channel divinity power per encounter. Target: Each undead creature in blast; Attack: +12 vs. Will; Hit: 2d10 + 7 radiant damage. Narvala pushes the target 2 squares, and it is dazed until the end of her next turn.; Miss: Half damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d8 + 7 radiant damage, and Narvala slides the target 1 square. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One, two, or three creatures; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d4 + 5 radiant damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10; Target: Each creature in burst; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 lightning damage. Whenever the target makes an opportunity attack before the end of Narvala's next turn, the target takes 3 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Close blast 3; Target: Each enemy in blast; Attack: +12 vs. Fortitude; Hit: 2d6 + 7 thunder damage and Narvala pushes the target 3 squares (Covenant of Preservation) }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Close blast 3; Target: Each enemy in the blast; Attack: +12 vs. Will; Hit: 1d8 + 7 radiant damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Narvala's next turn. (Ordained Priest theme) }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fire, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d10 + 7 fire damage, and ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends).; Miss: Half damage, and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords= |Power Description= Area: wall 5 within 10 squares Effect: Narvala conjures a wall of divine energy. The wall is 1 square high, and last until the end of her next turn. While within the wall, any ally gains a +1 power bonus to AC, and each ally who starts his or her turn within the wall gains 5 temporary hit points. Sustain Minor: The wall persists. }} |Action=Move |Recharge=daily |Keywords= |Power Description= Area: close burst 5 Target: Narvala and each ally in burst Effect: Narvala teleports each target 6 squares }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description= Area burst 1 within 10; Target: Each creature in burst; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 2d8 + 7 damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fire, Radiant |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 10; Target: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 force damage, and target is immobized (save ends).; Miss: Half damage, and target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description= Area burst 2 within 10 squares; Target: Each enemy in the burst; Attack: +12 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 7 damage, and the target is slowed until the end of Narvala's next turn.; Effect: Narvala slides each ally in the burst 4 squares. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Draconic |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=16 (+3) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Intimidate +8, Religion +13, Insight +17, History +11, Arcana +11 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Coordinated Explosion, Action Surge, Distant Advantage, Toughness |Equipment=Ritual Book, Defensive Accurate Staff +2, Veteran's Leather Armor +1, Cloak of Distortion +1, Adventurer's Kit, Everburning Torch, Holy Symbol, Identification Papers, with Portrait, Tent, Travel Papers, Potion of Healing (heroic tier) (2); 1486.7 gp |Rituals=Hand of Fate, Create Holy Water, Undead Ward}} Character Information Background Narvala was born at her family's estates near Flamekeep, a scion of noble line that had been sending its second children to the Church for over a century before Thrane became a theocracy. Though Narvala could easily have chosen to serve in a cloistered order, or to learn to channel the Flame's power solely to heal, faith and patriotism compelled her to learn how to channel divine power to counter the arcane arts of Thrane's enemies and the Flame's. The eighteen-year old girl she'd been when those powers were invested in her had seen little difference between the two. Fortunately, she was assigned to Rave Askarda's company. The sacrosanct learned quickly that his newest junior officer was insightful, mentally quick, and possessed a command of the Flame's magic that few so young ever did. He also knew, though, that for all her talent, she was an idealistic young noblewoman, and no matter what the best of officers might do -- and Askarda was one of the best -- the reality of war was often ugly. Still, their company prospered, despite grumblings among the ranks about their overly pious sacrosanct and his new favorite girl, and grumblings from other quarters that Askarda lacked the zealotry necessary to win the war. They did win battles, though, and before the Day of Mourning she was sacrosanct of what had been Rave's company, while Rave commanded the whole flame. And Rave's flame, or even just her company, were often sent to clean up after military actions had createtd political messes; Rave -- and Narvala -- had acquired a reputation for being fair to all sides, if most definitely working for Thrane's best interests. As it happened, she was on a rare home leave on the Day of Mourning, visiting her family before her company's next assignment. Appearance Narvala is a little taller than average, slender, pale, with raven-black hair, blue eyes, and aristocratic features. Everything she wears or carries seems to be of excellent quality, albeit done in simple, Flamic styles. She always wears a silver medallion with the symbol of the Silver Flame engraved on it. Age: 28 Gender: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Narvala is in many ways everything a champion of the Silver Flame should be. Pious, unflinching in combating evil, and with true compassion for those less fortunate than she. Her impatience with anything other than open and honest dealings sometimes gets her in trouble, though it's not wise to assume that her unwillingness to practice deceit means she is an easy mark. She is not; in fact, she's an excellent judge of people and of battlefield conditions. Hooks * Narvala is very strongly tied to Jaela Daran's faction in the Church heirarchy, and quite unpopular with High Cardinal Krozen's supporters. The more junior miitiant Flamists, though, are reluctant to publicly criticize her due to her battlefield successes. * Someone who fought with or against her could bear a personal grudge, perhaps for being too late, perhaps for failing to sufficiently punish a hated enemy, or perhaps for 'letting' another commander pilage an area before she arrived or after she left * Rave Askarda was her military mentor and a close friend; he could be in trouble due to church intrigue, or due to trying to help someone that he perhaps should not have Kicker * Narvala left active military service after the Treaty of Thronehold. Having little patience with the church hierarchy, she decided to seek opportunities to confront evil more directly. Mini Stat-block sblock=Narvalacolor=SiennabNarvala/b/color—Female Human Invoker 7 (Ordained Priest) Initiative: +3, Passive Perception: 18, Passive Insight: 27 AC: 19, Fort: 17, Reflex: 20, Will: 22; (ranged attacks from >5 sq take a -1 penalty) — Speed: 6 HP: 50/50, Bloodied: 25, Surge: 12, Surges left: 6/6; Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers - color=#44AA44Sun Strike Hand of Radiance Vanguard's Lightning/color color=#AA2255Shinning Symbol Forceful Denunciation Chains of Carceri Tide of the First Storm/color color=#BBBBBBPurging Flame Wall of Light Grasping Chains of the Justicar Astral Step/color color=#AA2255Rebuke Undead Preserver's Rebuke/color color=#E9822APotion of Healing Holy Gauntlets/color /sblock D&DI Summary = Created Using Wizards of the Coast D&D Character Builder = Narvala ir'Sahain, level 7 Human, Invoker Build: Preserving Invoker Divine Covenant Option: Covenant of Preservation Human Power Selection Option: Bonus At-Will Power Commissioned Officer (+2 to Insight) Theme: Ordained Priest FINAL ABILITY SCORES STR 10, CON 11, DEX 10, INT 16, WIS 20, CHA 10 STARTING ABILITY SCORES STR 10, CON 11, DEX 10, INT 15, WIS 17, CHA 10 AC: 19 Fort: 17 Ref: 20 Will: 22 HP: 50 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 12 TRAINED SKILLS Arcana +11, History +11, Insight +17, Intimidate +8, Religion +13 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +3, Athletics +3, Bluff +3, Diplomacy +3, Dungeoneering +8, Endurance +3, Heal +8, Nature +8, Perception +8, Stealth +3, Streetwise +3, Thievery +3 POWERS Basic Attack: Melee Basic Attack Basic Attack: Ranged Basic Attack Ordained Priest Attack: Shining Symbol Invoker Feature: Rebuke Undead Covenant of Preservation Power: Preserver's Rebuke Invoker Attack 1: Sun Strike Invoker Attack 1: Vanguard's Lightning Invoker Attack 1: Forceful Denunciation Invoker Attack 1: Purging Flame Invoker Attack 1: Hand of Radiance Invoker Utility 2: Wall of Light Invoker Attack 3: Chains of Carceri Invoker Attack 5: Grasping Chains of the Justiciar Invoker Utility 6: Astral Step Invoker Attack 7: Tide of the First Storm FEATS Level 1: Coordinated Explosion Level 1: Ritual Caster Level 1: Action Surge Level 2: Distant Advantage Level 4: Toughness Level 6: Superior Implement Training (Accurate staff) ITEMS Ritual Book Hand of Fate Adventurer's Kit Veteran's Leather Armor +1 x1 Cloak of Distortion +1 x1 Potion of Healing (heroic tier) Holy Gauntlets (heroic tier) x1 Create Holy Water Undead Ward Everburning Torch Holy Symbol x1 Identification Papers with Portrait Tent Travel Papers Defensive Accurate staff +2 x1 = End = Equipment Coins: 1386.7gp Encumbrance: 75lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None (trained in insight, ordained priest theme, commissioned officer background) Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to one ability score of your choice * Languages: Choice of one language, Common * Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. * Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra 1st level at-will attack power from your class. * Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat’s prerequisites. * Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Invoker (PH2) * Channel Divinity: Use a channel divinity power once per encounter. * Divine Covenant - Covenant of Preservation: Gain the Covenant of Preservation Channel Divinity Power * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Once per day, Narvala can use the Hand of Fate ritual without expending components. Feats * Invoker: Ritual Caster * Human: Coordinated Explosion (PH2) * 1st: Action Surge * 2nd: Distant Advantage (PH2) * 4th: Toughness * 6th: Superior Implement Training (accurate staff) Background Commissioned Officer (EPG): +2 to Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 50 gp everburning Torch - 10 gp holy symbol (Silver Flame) - 5 gp identification papers w/ portrait - 10 gp tent - 2 sp travel papers w/ portrait -100 gp 2 X potion of healing (heroic tier) -130 gp ritual book for Undead Ward ritual + xx gp adventuring treasure -------- 1486 gp 7 sp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Veteran's Leather Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Cloak of Distortion +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Defensive Staff +2 (converted into an Accurate Staff after PH3 Superior Implements became available) * Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 ** Holy Gauntlets * Wish List ** [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?fid=1883&ftype=1 Veteran's Leather Armor +2] (or other +2 leather armor) ** [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/item.aspx?fid=3605&ftype=1 Cloak of Distortion +2] (or other +2 neck slot item) ** Diamond Cincture (level 10) ** Antipathy Gloves (level 10) ** Boots of the Fencing Master (level 7) XP * 3750 XP from starting at level 4 * 1472 XP from Stormcrow Tor on 12/9/2009 * 350 XP from exchanging two Reward Points * 1010 XP from Stormcrow Tor on 5/11/2010 * XP from exchanging Reward Points * 680 XP from Rhaphosdy on 1/10/2011 * 810 XP from Rhaphosdy on 9/9/2011 * XP from exchanging 7 Reward Points Total XP: 10,142 Reward Points * 3 Reward Points from Stormcrow Tor on 12/9/2009; 2 exchanged immediately for XP * 5 Reward Points from Stormcrow Tor on 5/11/2010; 5 exchaned immediately for XP * 1 Reward Points from Rhapsody on 1/10/2011; unused. * 8 Reward Points from Rhapsody on 9/10/2011, 7 exchaned immediately for XP 3 unused Reward Points, 14 total spent Changes * 2009/08/14: Created * 2009/08/21: First approval, added mini-sheet and D&Di summary * 2010/01/06: First approval for level 5 * 2010/08/14; Submitted for approval @ level 6 * 2011/09/10; Submitted for approval @ level 7 Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Summary - Rebuke UNdead - should be +10 vs will for 2d10+7 damage (gets bumped at lvl 5) Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from KarinsDad *AC, Fort, Reflex, and Will at the top of the sheet are one too low. *Preserver's Rebuke should specify the trigger for it. *The item bonus from the Veteran's Leather Armor's property does not stack with the item bonus from the Defensive Staff. A note on the Veteran's Armor that it typically does not add to Fort, Reflex, or Will should be added. *A note on the Cloak of Distortion should probably be placed next to the defense section at the top so that the DM sees it. Otherwise, Narvala might not gain it sometimes. *The gold total seems off a bit based on the amount of gold acquired the last few levels. The Equipment section should identically match the Money section. I calculate gold at 1486.7, but could be wrong. All money spent over the course of an adventure should be listed. *Rebuke Undead should be listed in the Powers section. These are minor though. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: *Summary: Rebuke Undead's description doesn't include the size of the blast. *Attacks: If you add "|WisMod=5" and "|WisRAtk=yes" to the attack table code you can get it to use Sun Strike as your RBA. Approved. Status Status: Approved as 6th level character with 7582 xp by KarinsDad and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Thrane Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Invoker Category:LEB:Silver Flame